Jean
by Iwashima Fue
Summary: Pria dengan tengkuk setengah gundul itu mencoba mengisi waktu luangnya dengan pergi ke sebuah kafe di kota dimana ia bekerja sementara saat itu. Tidak disangka ternyata kafe itu milik ayah dari temannya, Sasha Blouse. Apa Jean bakal sudi mengisinya di tempat itu? AU.


**Jean**

**Disclaimer: Isayama Hajime**

**Picture by: 88**

**Story: Iwashima Fue**

**Some typo, wrong grammar, AU, and many more **(?)

RnR? Enjoy!

* * *

Jean keluar dari mobilnya, pergi ke arah kafe untuk menyegarkan pikirannya. Kafe itu bergaya modern ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga menjadi bertema klasik, baru kali pertama ia datang ke kafe itu. Entah apa yang merasuki pikirannya tapi ia merasa sangat pusing dengan pekerjaannya sebagai wakil direktur dari perusahaan mobil.. tidak ia kira naik jabatan semudah yang dipikirkan.

Jean sangat capek sehingga ia hanya bisa melihat pelayan yang mendatanginya dengan pandangan buram—ia tidak tahu jika pelayan di kafe itu mengenal orang-orang asing karena _ia_ menyebutkan nama Jean.

"Jean?" Jean segera membuka matanya lebih lebar, membenarkan posisi duduknya menjadi sedikit sopan di hadapan—temannya?

"Sasha?" Sasha melongo melihat Jean yang terkejut melihatnya.

"Ah, jadi ini kafemu?" Tanya Jean, posisi duduknya menjadi tidak terlalu sopan kembali.

"Hei, duduk yang sopan. Walau aku temanmu jangan ngelunjak, ini kafe ayahku," ucap Sasha dengan gaya ibu rumah tangga yang sedang menceramahi anaknya, menyimpan kepalan tangannya di kedua sisi pinggangnya. Akhirnya Jean mau berbaik hati menuruti kata Sasha.

"Maaf.. bagaimana kabarmu? Dan.. paman?" Sasha akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di seberang Jean agar lebih nyaman untuk mengobrol dengan pria itu, sepertinya percakapan di antara mereka akan memanjang. Sasha tersenyum mendengar Jean yang bertanya kabar.

"Aku dan ayah baik-baik saja, ah.. aku dapat kabar katanya kau jadi wakil direktur, ya?" Jean memijit kening dan matanya.

"Oh, maaf. Lagi stress gara-gara pekerjaanmu?" Jean jadi makin risih.

"Aah.. reseh, cerewet sekali kau," Sasha mengembungkan pipinya. Padahal Jean yang lebih dulu mengawali pembicaraan tapi ia sendiri malah jadi risih ketika Sasha justru bertanya padanya. Akhirnya Sasha lebih memilih untuk beranjak dari sofa kafe.

"Ah, masa sama tamu tidak dilayani?" Jean tersenyum, bisa membuat Sasha kembali ke arahnya.

"Tamu, 'kan raja, hehe.." Sasha memeletkan lidahnya sembari membuka lembar catatan.

"Aku ingin minum _latte_ saja," Sasha menggigit bibir bawahnya, menandakan sangat risih dengan tamu yang satu ini. Pada akhirnya Sasha tidak menuliskan pesanan Jean, ia justru menjelek-jelekan Jean di catatannya. Dendam? Yah, baru kali ini Sasha dipermainkan oleh lelaki sepertinya.

"Awas kau, kudo'akan botak kinclong," Jean langsung memasang ekspresi terkejut.. ketika Sasha tertawa sembari ke dapur.

_Latte—_

Untung saja Jean membawa _video game_nya. _Video game_ keluaran tahun lalu yang entah sudah menjadi sejarah. Mengingat sejarah Jean jadi ingat masa lalunya.. konyol. Ah, masa lalu yang menyenangkan saat di sekolah menengah! Masa bahagia karena ia bisa menyukai seseorang yang ideal baginya, wanita itu keturunan Asia dan Amerika, orangtuanya blasteran..

Na'as waktu itu hanya bisa dinikmati saat ia sekolah.

"Hei, sudah jadi nih," Sasha menyodorkan _latte_ padanya. Namun Jean tidak segera meminumnya—Sasha yang segera beranjak pergi dari sofanya segera ia cegah kembali agar ia bisa tetap di—sisinya, jika bisa..

"Sasha.." Sasha terhenti seketika dan merasa risih ketika tiba-tiba diperlakukan seperti itu. Namun ia berusaha agar bisa mendengar apa yang Jean inginkan _lagi_.

"Duduklah, aku butuh teman bicara," akhirnya Sasha menuruti apa kata Jean.

"..Aku dipindahkan ke sini, jadi tidak apa, ya jika aku ke sini terus setiap hari?" Sasha mengerutkan keningnya, memangnya ada apa jika Jean ke sini setiap hari? Rasanya ada yang aneh dengan seringainya, pikir Sasha.. seperti ada sesuatu di baliknya, modus?

"Silahkan saja, memangnya ada apa?" Sasha kembali menguraikan keningnya menjadi normal, sehingga senyum Jean semakin lebar—coret, seringaiannya semakin lebar.

_Then—klining!_

Entah kenapa sejak tiga bulan yang lalu Jean terus-menerus menghadiri kafe Sasha tanpa absen, padahal sama sekali tidak ada kupon atau apapun yang membuatnya menang jika datang ke kafenya setiap hari. Dan akhir-akhir ini Jean terlihat lebih gugup atau bahagia.. entah perasaan apa yang ia dapat.

Setelah ia duduk di sofa paling ujung—ia didatangi oleh seorang pelayan selain Sasha. Ia mengerutkan keningnya.

Ketika pelayan itu bertanya apa yang Jean inginkan Jean justru bertanya balik.

"Di mana anak dari pemilik toko ini?" Pelayan itu menengok ke belakang dan Sasha pun langsung muncul sembari membawa tasnya, Jean semakin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Mau kemana dia?"

"Ah, Sasha ya? Ia ada rapat di Tknya," lalu Sasha pergi melewati pintu. Jean segera beranjak dari sofanya dan mengikuti langkah wanita itu dengan cepat.. ia tidak tahu jika ia sedang diawasi oleh ayah Sasha dari tiga bulan yang lalu.

Untungnya Sasha pergi berangkat dengan bus, jadi ia harus menunggu dan itu membuat jean bisa mengambil kesempatannya.

"Oi, Sasha.. kau ingin ke Tk?" Sasha terkejut ketika Jean ternyata membuntutinya.

"Iya, ada apa?" Jean terdiam sembari menggaruk kepalanya, bingung.. ia juga bingung sendiri kenapa ia menyusul Sasha?

"Besok kau ada?" Sasha menggaruk pelipisnya dan tersenyum kecut.

"Seminggu ini aku harus mempersiapkan pentas seni untuk anak-anak, kau bisa datang ke kafe kok," Jean menggeram sebenarnya bukan itu yang ia inginkan.. tanpa kehadiran Sasha di kafe, ia.. ia—sebenarnya.. ia menginginkan wanita itu terus berada di kafe yang ia kunjungi tiap hari. Jean mempunyai ide.

"Bagaimana jika aku mengantarmu?" Akhirnya Sasha setuju diantar oleh pemuda itu menuju Tknya.

"Terima kasih, Jean!" Sasha melambaikan tangannya dan untuk pertama kalinya Jean melambai kembali, paras Sasha justru mulai aneh melihatnya.

_Home—_

"Capeek.. pingin pul—" Ternyata Jean sudah ada di depan Tknya. Ah, kenapa Jean bisa tahu jika ia pulang jam 6? Padahal seingat Sasha, ia tidak memberitahukan kapan jadwal ia akan pulang tadi. Sasha segera menghampiri Jean.

"Jean!" Sasha menepuk pundak Jean, membuat pria itu merinding dan langsung menoleh.

"Apa?!" Tanpa sengaja ia berteriak.

"Sedang apa?" Sasha mengerutkan keningnya.

"..Menunggumu," ucapnya.. dengan nada kecil.

"Tapi aku tidak memintamu un—"

"Aaah, sudahlah. Kuantar saja," tangan Sasha segera diraih oleh pria itu untuk menaiki motornya. Sasha mulai berpikir kembali.. jika ia tidak memberitahu Jean tentang jadwal kepulangannya—apa mungkin pria itu menunggunya sejak jam dua tadi? Sasha mulai sedikit kegeeran tapi—kenyataannya, memang seperti itulah.

_Then—_

Sasha segera mempertanyakan kegiatan apa saja yang lelaki itu jalankan setelah ia mengantar Sasha.

"Jean, kau tidak pulang setelah mengantarku?" Jean terdiam.. dan memalingkan kepalanya ke arah yang lain, terdiam sebentar.. dan mulai menjawab.

"..Aku pulang, kok," Sasha mencubit lengan Jean dengan sedikit keras, membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Uwagh! Hei, ngapain kau?!"

"Ngaku! Kau enggak pulang, 'kan?" Sasha tiba-tiba berlagak menjadi seorang ibu yang seakan sedang mengintrogasi anaknya.

"I-iya, iya! Aku ngaku! Udah berhenti!" Sasha memberhentikan kegiatan mencubitnya.

"Aku tidak pulang karena _ingin_ mengantarmu ba.. lik," Jean mencium lengan bajunya, berusaha mungkin agar rona merahnya tidak terlihat. Oh, Jean.. Sasha pastinya sudah tahu apa yang membuatmu seperti ini, bukan lagi karena geer tapi memang sudah menjadi fakta. Sasha tersenyum dan diam.

"..Sasha.." Panggil Jean tanpa mengalihkan pandangan ke paras manis gadis bersurai cokelat itu.

"..Tunggu aku di kafemu besok.." Sasha mengangguk.

"Sip!" Dan akhirnya mereka berdua pulang ke sarang masing-masing.

_Cafe—_

Jean sempat terlambat untuk datang ke kafe Sasha, membuat gadis itu duduk diam di kursi bar. Ketika Jean memasuki kafe, ia tidak sadar jika Sasha diam-diam melihatnya dari kejauhan dengan senyuman.. Sasha segera menghampiri Jean yang sudah seperti kehabisan nafas.. dalam bahasa komik, "_Hosh.. hosh.. hosh.._"

"Selamat siang, pak Jean! Ingin memesan apa?"

Jean yang kehabisan kata-kata langsung menyambar catatan kecil Sasha untuk ditulisnya, Jean mengambil pulpen Sasha juga.. padahal Sasha melihat jelas jika di kantung kemeja lelaki itu ada pulpen bermerek.

Mungkin itu adalah modus agar ia bisa merasakan jari Sasha?

Akhirnya Jean selesai menuliskan apa yang ingin ia pesan, ia segera menyodorkan catatan kecil itu pada Sasha. Tubuhnya langsung telentang di sofa.

Sasha hanya bisa membulatkan matanya ketika melihat catatan yang bertuliskan namanya-Jean memesan Sasha dengan pesan kecil bertuliskan huruf sambung kecil dibawahnya—

'_do you want to be my__—ine?'_

Sasha hanya tertawa sembari mengacak-acak rambut Jean.

"Argh! Apaan, sih?!" Namun Jean juga tidak bisa menolaknya, ia menyukai hal itu.. tanggapan Sasha dengan catatannya. Apa.. mungkin itu bertanda jika gadis itu menyetujuinya?

* * *

_A/N: _Aah, lagi-lagi ngebuat fic rate T yang ngepas buat cewek remaja. Tapi enggak apa-apa saya senang, sebenarnya saya ragu pingin ngeupload ficnya karena bingung amanat apa yang terkandung di fic ini dan pada akhirnya saya justru mikir.. kalau saya enggak bisa nemuin sendiri mungkin para _readers_ bisa mengambilnya. Yah, Bukan cerita namanya kalau tidak mempunyai amanat.. dan saya pikir sependek-pendeknya atau seburuk-buruknya cerita pasti mengandung sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan pada para pembaca baik langsung atau tidak langsung.

Sekian, saya kayak _Bronze ways_ saja, ya.. haha, Terimakasih. Langkah selanjutnya silahkan mengisi kolom di bawah ini! :D


End file.
